


"Don't"

by With_love_from_lahey



Series: Don't. Wont. Shouldn't. Wouldn't. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Depression, First Kiss, M/M, Past Abuse, References to Child Abuse, References to Suicide, snarky isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ It felt like a cheesy teenager love story, angst leading to tears, those tears leading to a resolved conflict while sitting on a ledge in a strangely picturesque setting. Normally that resolution leads to a kiss, he mused.”</p><p>Isaac is not in love with his Alpha, because people just, don't do that. They don't.<br/>Derek on the other hand, thinks they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts).



        “Don’t.” The word was broken and small but it said everything he needed it to. The hand was pulled away from Isaac’s shoulder, the touch vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. He stood and shook himself off before stalking away farther into the woods. He could hear a voice calling his name but he didn't care. He refused to be seen while he was this weak, refused to be seen when he was tumbling back into the grave he dug for himself long before the nights of dirt and machinery.  
  
        He ended up on a ledge close to the ravine and debated for a very fleeting second whether or not a jump would kill a wolf. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest taking deep but labored breaths as he closed his eyes. Isaac had always been passably depressed; even back when his mother was around, before his dad became a monster, before his brother sold his soul to uncle Sam. It wasn't that he was suicidal then, or actively and visibly depressed he just never actually felt happy. He wondered if he had ever known that feeling before the bite. Though truth be told he was never truly happy even now unless he was with him. At first he thought it was their bond, being from the same small section of the supernatural world. But he knew that wasn’t all of it. Isaac may be totally inept at normal human relationships, he may be unfamiliar with participating in normal emotions but it didn’t mean he didn’t recognize them. Not engaging in something and not understanding why others do were different things. Denial and ignorance were different things.  
  
        Denial. The word was like a punch to the gut when it rolled through his mind. Was he just trying to think logically about this or was he in denial? Not that it mattered, like most of Isaac’s attempts at emotions other then fear and sarcastic bitterness he would fail miserably at showing it. Like wise even if he managed to show it without a complete mental break down the feelings would go unrequited. How could they not? He didn’t feel it start but suddenly he was crying sobbing like a scared kid, because in the end no matter how tough he acted, Isaac was a hypocrite and nothing more then a scared little lamb in wolf’s clothing. He was too lost in his current bout of panic to notice the other wolf approach, but suddenly there was a hand retaking its place on his shoulder. He went to pull away from the touch, his breathing picking up as the panic increases ten fold. He shouldn’t be here, Isaac could not handle him being here, not when that was the whole reason this second anxiety attack had started was over how much more he felt for him then he should. He shrugged a bit harder away from the touch.  
  
         “Don’t.” The word was low and firm and said everything Isaac needed to hear as Derek’s fingers pressed a bit more into his skin, not to hurt, just to hold. He sat down beside the beta finally letting go of him, sitting close enough they were touching.  
         “I’ve known for a while Isaac. I was just waiting on you to say something.” He looked over at the curly haired boy with something Isaac swore was a sheepish, small smile. “Or you turned 18 to approach you, which ever came first. Which at this point I guess 18 it is.” Isaac bowed his head blushing just barely. He debates asking how long the Alpha has known about his feelings for him but decides against adding to his mortification.  
           
         He goes back through what Derek just said and a small smile creeps across his lips turning into a broad grin. “Approach me?” It was Derek’s turn to blush minutely, he was the Alpha after all he didn’t blush like a kid with a crush.  
         
          “Yes. Approach you. A-Ask you out to do something.” He cleared his throat grumbling, “Ask you out on a date.” Isaac grinned even wider if that was possible and laughed. It was a dangerous choice to make but he couldn’t help it, he laughed harder then he has in years almost falling to his side before managing to wheeze attempts at breathing.  
  
           “S-Sorry just.. wow.” He shook his head and looked back at Derek finally, still smiling. The Alpha leaned closer, so did Isaac. It felt like a cheesy teenager love story, angst leading to tears, those tears leading to a resolved conflict while sitting on a ledge in a strangely picturesque setting. Normally that resolution leads to a kiss, he mused. Either an epic first kiss that was the turning point of the plot arch. Or a knee weakening ‘everything will be OK’ kiss of resolve that fades to black as someone on lays onto their backs and maudlin, overly sweet music with an orchestra accompanying a singer with a European accent played in the background.

           It was both. There was no music but it was everything else it could have been the minute Derek’s rough hand cupped Isaac’s cheek and their lips touched. It was far more gentle then Isaac had anticipated, and admittedly fantasized about. Almost as if Derek was scared and that hit somewhere in Isaac’s barely still functioning brain, of course he is scared. Isaac was his beta, and younger, and a guy, he wasn’t sure where Derek was on his journey of acceptance. On top of that this had to be hard for the Alpha, to let someone in, to trust. Isaac did the only thing he could think of and grabbed Derek’s shoulder with one hand, his other resting on top of the one cupping his cheek and kissed back. It wasn’t a battle of tongues or loud moans and growls. It was something so much more than that as they nipped at each others bottom lips with careful swipes of tongue. It didn’t surprise him that he was the one who ended up with his back pinned the slate of the ledge, but that was just fine. There was no rush in this, nor urge to pull off clothing and go farther, there was only their mouths together, their bodies clinging to each others. Derek pulled his head back breaking the contact to pant slightly, mouth redder then normal, face flushed. “Should I stop?” It felt like such a adolescent thing to say but it was actual concern and Isaac just smiled back at him.  
  
         “Don’t.” The word was gasped and heated, and it said everything they wanted to but couldn’t just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece to a.o.3 so if you made it this far, thank you, thank you, thank you. This is actually only my 3rd piece of fan fiction ever. So please let me know what you think. I have two more Disaac (derek/isaac) pieces in the works right now so keep an eye out.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for updates and my randomness plus links to my etsys at withlovefromlahey.tumblr.com/


End file.
